


About cars, bis

by Yoyi



Series: Cars and other stuff [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Normal Life, Pre-Series, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting in his car, waiting for his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About cars, bis

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : I wasn't sitting in my car and waiting for my girl when I heard "Hypnotize" by System of a Down, but it gave me the idea of writing about the old Renault. :)
> 
>  **Drabble** , fanfic with 500 words or less. A proper Drabble would be of 100, but since there are larger drabbles I'll go towards those biggers ones.

He parked the car and lit a cigarette, the window down, throwing rings of smoke to the cool breeze. It was warmer at this time of the year. He put the radio in a low volume and stared at the entrance. People came in and out the building, carrying their stuff, some were pretty big. He turned off the radio, nothing worth to listen to that day. He knew the building was soundproof but every time someone walked in and out, the music came floating lazily. A cacophony of instruments and melodies that didn't quite match but it was enjoyable.

 

After a few minutes more, he saw a blonde with short hair coming out. He smiled. Her hair was so long now, almost at her shoulder length, and it was her natural colour, not that horrible wig. He hated that wig, and he hoped she had thrown it away already. He started the car and used the klaxon, several people, among them the pretty blonde, turned around, but he had only eyes for her.

 

“Do you want a ride?” he asked her, a smirk on his face, cigarette still on his lips. She gaped, then jumped in.

 

“Oh, my God! You really bought it!” she looked around while he laughed. “But you said green.”

 

“Oh, come on Gloria, the colour doesn't matter that much,” he was still smiling. Her surprised face was priceless.

 

“Next time, I choose,” she muttered.


End file.
